


Day 5: The Sleeping Kitsune

by JudeMathis



Series: Voltron Whimsical Week [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anger, Day 5, Enchanted Slumber, Fantasy, Japan, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune, M/M, Return, Returning Home, Reunions, Spells & Enchantments, missing character, monk - Freeform, shrine, voltron whimsical week, voltronwhimsicalweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Day 5: Nov 9th: Enchanted SlumberKeith is the guardian of fire, Shiro is the guardian of wind. Keith is 200 years old, Shiro is 300 years old. After Shiro’s disappearance, Keith waited for his return before a monk/warlock with a unique ability sealed him away with a sleeping spell thinking that Keith was an evil kitsune. Shiro returns a few years later finding the sleeping Keith because of the unknown spell. Getting advice from Ashina, Shiro kisses Keith which wakes him up from the slumber that he was been forced into.Monk: AshinaSuimin: Sleep in Japanese





	Day 5: The Sleeping Kitsune

There is a shrine that sits deep in the woods that are shared by two kitsunes who have been living with each other for the past few years. Shiro was Keith’s impulse control even though he is a fire Kitsune causing him to be hot headed in nature. Keith was happy though since he would be able to spend the rest of his life with Shiro, his human life was different then the life that the young Kitsune has now. Loneliness was the only thing that he felt when he was human as the only one that cared for him was an elder in the village that he lived in during the time that he was alive. 

Things were different now though, that was until Shiro suddenly disappeared without a word one day.

**Keith’s pov**

My eyes flickered open as the shrine was too quiet while the bed was cold which was strange for this early in the morning. Shifting a bit, I moved to sit before looking around the room that I have shared with Shiro for the past year

“Shiro?”

The shrine was silent as if Shiro had to go somewhere, he would of told me if he had to leave. I got up as fast as I could before looking around the empty shrine to find any sign of Shiro, but there was no sign of him which caused me to worry since this wasn’t like him. I needed to find him though since there was a chance that he could be laying hurt somewhere. Our kind does have enemies which can be from humans, other Kitsunes or anyone that would have a grudge against our kind. I just hoped that Shiro was okay wherever he was at, I was going to find him though because of how important he is to me and I will make sure that nothing happens to him. The problem was that I had no idea where to look first, but I would make sure to find him and bring him back home even if it takes me forever to do so. One of the perks of being immortal I guess.

Hours turned into days as days turned into weeks while there still was no sign of Shiro, but I refused to give up as I continued to look for him over and over again. It was getting difficult though since it was starting to wear me down while my anger and frustrations were starting to grow day by day. Shiro was my impulse control and without him here it was hard to keep myself calm, it was unknown on how long I was going to be able to last like this though since there was a chance that someone could get hurt. I just hope that Shiro will return or someone will be able to stop me before anything bad happens, but who knows when that will happen especially with how everything is go now.

**Ashina’s pov**

The people of a nearby village that has the shrine of the Fire and Wind Guardian Kitsunes came to me because of the problems that have suddenly appeared. It had been discovered that the Wind Kitsune was missing and the Fire Kitsune had apparently lost control because of the missing Kitsune. They wanted to help the once calm creature without causing harm to him until the Wind Kitsune returns from wherever he went to, but I have a feeling that he won’t be returning anytime soon. The one thing that I can do is help the one that is still here by making him sleep since that is the only way that won’t cause to harm to him since the villagers made it clear that they didn’t want any harm coming to him. I actually knew these two Kitsunes since I had met them once before and I knew that there must of been a reason for Shiro to leave suddenly like this. Keith must just be really confused, hurt and worried that the one he cares about is suddenly gone. Probably without a word also which didn’t help him at all. Keith has a temper, the rage and frustrations are probably why he is like this now though. I just hope that I can stop him and let him sleep until Shiro returns, it is unknown on when he will be back though, but I will make sure that Keith will be safe until that day comes. The problem was that I had to find him first though as the villagers said that he was mostly spending his time in the forest searching or Shiro or in the shrine if Keith was resting. I let out a small breath hoping that I would be able to find him if he was at one of those two places.

A few hours did pass by before I was finally able to locate Keith as the Kitsune had returned back to the shrine probably to get some rest. This was the opportunity that I needed though since I would hopefully be able to catch him off guard and cast the spell that would cause him to fall into a deep slumber. Keith was already curled up on the bed as it looked liked tears had fallen down his face while the pillow was clutched tightly between his arms, he probably was using it as a lifeline since the one that he wanted wasn’t here anymore. I walked into the shrine quietly to avoid from waking Keith up since a fight obviously would happen because of the sudden disappearance of Shiro and his anger just continued to grow. There soon wasn’t much distance between us as Keith suddenly woke up before glaring at me while the flames started to appear. I knew that I had to do something fast though for my safety and for Keith’s, I wasn’t going to let anything happen to him because of my promise to the villagers and to Shiro. I let out a small breath while keeping my eyes on the enraged creature that was in front of me, it was hard to recognize him as Keith anymore, but I knew that he was still in there somewhere. Slumber was the best thing for him until Shiro returned if he was going to return at all, the only thing to do was to hope and wait to see if that was going to happen though. Keith lunged at me in pure rage planning on digging his claws into me, but I wasn’t going to let that happen. I was able to knock him down with my staff before I moved to get the seal ready that would cause him to fall into a deep slumber

“I’m sorry, Keith.... I have no choice though.”

He was pinned down unable to move as the seal appeared on his forehead before I spoke the one word that would complete it

“Suimin.”

It looked like Keith’s eyes went wide for a moment before he just slumped to the floor sound asleep from the seal. I let out a small breath though knowing that it was finally over and that he would be safe from any harm like the villagers wanted. Now it was just going to be a waiting game to see when Shiro was going to return, I hope that it will be soon though or there is a chance that Keith might sleep for many centuries if the missing guardian of wind doesn’t return soon.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Weeks turned into months, months turned into years as there was still no sign of Shiro. The concern was there on what had happened to him especially if he just left without saying a word. A small sigh left my lips before I glanced back down at Keith’s sleeping form as Shiro was the only one who would be able to wake him up, I could do it myself, but I wasn’t going to break the seal. Keith was a danger to himself and others right now so this was the only way to keep him and humans safe. Time would only tell when Shiro was going to return, I had no choice but to come here each day to make sure that the seal stays in tact until that day happens. Shifting a bit, I moved to get up before looking back at the sleeping Kitsune once more 

“I’ll be back tomorrow, Keith. I hope that you are having a good dream.”

I left the shrine to return to my home for the night before it would get too dark. Maybe tomorrow will be the day that Shiro will return and wake the one that is waiting for him to come back. But with how things are looking so far, I am starting to have my doubts on if Shiro will return at all.

**Shiro’s pov**

My feet were aching as there was a cloud of exhaustion hovering my head because of the long walk that I had to return back home. I knew that I left on short notice without saying anything to Keith, but I had no choice in the matter. I was going to tell Keith everything, but I wanted to see him first and hope that he wasn’t too upset with me. I didn’t know how things were going to go though since he had every right to be angry with me, I just hope that he will forgive me for leaving like that. I knew that I was close to the shrine though since I was on the familiar path that I have walked many times before, I was glad that I was able to return home and to the one that I want to just hold in my arms again. The shrine soon came into view though as a light smile appeared across my face moving into enter my home

“Keith?”

The shrine was too quiet for my liking which made me wonder if Keith was out wandering the forest or somewhere else inside of the large building. I decided to go search for him if he was still inside here, there was a chance that he might be ignoring me if he is angry. My feet moved across the wooden floor before entering the room that we shared seeing Keith’s slumbering form on the bed

_ “Must be tired if he didn’t hear me.” _

Smiling lightly, I kneeled down by the bed before running my fingers through his soft hair

“Keith, I’m home.”

Soft breathing was heard while Keith just laid there without making any movements which caused my smile to vanish. My relief to be home soon turned to concern as I gave his shoulder a gentle shake

“Keith? Keith, wake up.”

He continued to lay there sound asleep while it seemed like he was in a deep sleep even when I continued to try and wake him up. Nothing was working though even when I pleaded for him to, it was like something was keeping him asleep

“Keith... please... please wake up.”

I rested my forehead against his chest while tears did prick at my eyes since nothing was working as he just continued to sleep in whatever deep slumber he was trapped in. I didn’t know what to do or even how to wake him up, did this have something to do with me leaving? Was it my fault on why Keith was trapped sleeping like this?

I wanted to scream and yell at the sky, but I knew that wasn’t going to fix anything. I should of told him that I had to leave instead of just leaving without saying a word

_ “I’m so sorry, Keith... This is my fault.” _

My head stayed resting against his chest that moved with each breath before a familiar voice broke through my thoughts

“You’ve returned.”

Lifting my head up, I saw that Ashina was standing there with a relieved look on his face. It also looked like that he knew what was wrong with Keith, but I wasn’t for sure if that was actually true or not

“Why won’t Keith wake up? What’s wrong with him?”

A reassuring smile appeared across his lips

“Do not worry, Keith is fine. I placed a sleeping seal on his forehead, he went out of control while you were away. The villagers begged me to do it since they wanted Keith to stay safe until you returned.”

I glanced down at Keith while I was holding onto his hand tightly even though Ashina’s words really didn’t give me that much reassurance. I was glad that it wasn’t anything too serious though

“How can I wake him up?”

Ashina nodded as he took a seat

“It’s simple since you are the only one who can, the way on how you can show your love will wake him up, Shiro. You know what to do.”

Looking down at Keith’s sleeping form, I kept a tight hold on his hand before nodding at Ashina’s words. I knew what would be the best way to wake Keith up from the slumber that he was forced into, but I wanted to see those lovely eyes of his again. Without a second of hesitation, I placed my lips against his to free him from this slumber. I just hoped that it would be enough to wake him, I was going to make everything up to him though since I knew that this was my fault on why he ended up like this in the first place. Our lips soon parted though while staying as close as I possible could waiting for any sign that he was going to wake up, I just wanted him to wake.

Seconds passed by before there was a small flicker of his eyelids which caused me to lean over him slightly

“Keith?”

His head turned in my direction before his eyes flickered open glancing up at me with a drowsy look

“Kashi...”

Nodding, I rested my forehead against his while Keith’s hands found their way to back of my shirt tightly. I could tell that he didn’t want to let go which was to be expected 

“Why... Why did you leave?”

Keith moved closer to him as I was going to tell him everything, he needed to know though especially since I left without saying to him. I was going to tell him, but after he got some food first because of how long he had been asleep

“I’m going to tell you everything, okay? But you need to eat first, we can talk for as long as you want afterwards. I promise.”

There was a nod as my Kitsune moved closer to me, refusing to be any further from me. I knew that he might be angry from my answer, but I wasn’t going to let anything like this happen again. If I have to take him with me next time or refuse going again then I will, I don’t want to come back and find Keith in a state like this again though. I had a lot to do to make it up to him, but I knew that he would forgive me eventually. It might just take some time to do so, for now though, I’m just relieved that he is awake and I can hold him in my arms again like this.

I gave him a small reassuring smile as Keith did snuggle into my chest like he normally did when he was wanting to cuddle with me, maybe it wouldn’t be so hard especially if he was going to cling to me like this. We are together again though and that’s the only thing that matters. I just hope that nothing like this will happen again.

  
  



End file.
